


One day, a fairytale

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Castles, Fantasizing, Gen, Living Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Dai-chan, ho parlato con la mia mamma, e lei ha detto che va bene!”“Che va bene cosa?”“Che tu venga a stare con me!”





	One day, a fairytale

**_ \- One day, a fairytale - _ **

“Dai-chan!”

Kei era appena arrivato all’asilo, e si avvicinò al più grande con passo veloce, anche se lievemente malfermo.

“Vai piano Kei-chan, lo sai che se poi cadi ti fai male, come l’ultima volta.” gli disse Daiki, quasi stancamente, ben ricordando una per una tutte le volte in cui Inoo era rovinato a terra per aver corso troppo velocemente.

“Dai-chan, ho parlato con la mia mamma, e lei ha detto che va bene!” esclamò l’altro, non curandosi minimamente di quanto Arioka avesse appena detto.

“Che va bene cosa?” domandò, sbarrando gli occhi, mentre il bambino si sedeva sulla sedia accanto alla sua e cominciava a far ciondolare le gambe.

“Che tu venga a stare con me!” rispose il bambino, spalancando gli occhi contento.

Daiki scoppiò a ridere, tendendo la mano verso di lui e scompigliandoglieli.

“Kei-chan, non posso venire a stare con te! Ho la mia mamma anch’io, non posso lasciarla da sola. E poi la tua mamma si deve prendere cura di te e della tua sorellina. Non può prendersi cura anche di me!” gli spiegò, con calma, mentre l’altro assumeva un’espressione corrucciata.

“E allora andremo a vivere da soli io e te. In una bellissima casa. Anzi no, in un castello! Sì, ho deciso, sarà un castello grandissimo, e io avrò un sacco di bei vestiti, e dei cavalli e un giardino enorme e...”

Il bambino fu interrotto dall’attacco improvviso di risa di Daiki.

“Kei!” esclamò, non appena si fu calmato. “Non possiamo andare a vivere in un castello, e nemmeno in una casa da soli. Dove vorresti prenderlo un castello?” gli chiese, continuando a ridacchiare.

Kei si morse un labbro, spalancando gli occhi con aria speranzosa.

“Dalla persona che vende i castelli, no?” domandò, continuando a dondolare i piedi. “Io ho i 500 yen che mi ha dato la mia mamma stamattina per comprare le caramelle al ritorno dall’asilo, ma posso anche rinunciare e comprare un castello per noi due.” mormorò, continuando a guardare Daiki, come in trepidante attesa di una risposta.

“Facciamo così, Kei.” gli disse il più grande, avvicinandosi a lui con aria cospiratrice. “Oggi usi i soldi che ti ha dato la tua mamma per comprarti le caramelle. E io ti prometto che quando saremo adulti e io lavorerò come i grandi, andremo a vivere insieme.”

“In un castello?” chiese Kei, emozionato.

Arioka rise ancora, annuendo vigorosamente.

“Certo, Kei. Quando saremo grandi, ti porterò a vivere in un castello.”


End file.
